Sesshomaru's Mate
by comeoncloser016
Summary: I kind of made it my own way dont like post it Kagoma saves Kikyo and Inuyasha no she does not know them sorry


A woman who looked about 21 came to a small village but she stopped short. She could see the strings all across the village, she knew she was being watched but did not care. She looked up at all the wires and noticed that they stopped a little past the top of an average sized tree. She looked human but their was something different about her. She had waist length dark brown almost black hair. She was a lot taller than most human girls her age, she was also paler than most. Her legs were long and well defined. Her skin shown in the moonlight and she did not have a blemish.

She had curves in all the right places and her breast were large and full. Her eyes were a beautiful pale blue they were almost gray and they had a green tint to them, her corona was a dark blue witch set off her beautiful eye color. She looked up and jumped she jumped high enough that she was standing on top of all the strings. She then examined the strings more closely they were sharp enough that if she was a true human she would have already died.

Then a bright golden light surrounded her and as it went away she was in her demon humanoid state. She was absolutely gorgeous her fangs shown in the light of the full moon. She then raced along the top of the of the wires towards the screams of the people being attacked by a troll.

All of this had been watched by a demon named Sesshomaru. He sat up in a tree astonished by what he had just seen. A mere human turned into a demoness before his eyes. Or was it that she was a demoness that could turn into a human. Then he herd an annoying voice it was Jakin "Lord Sesshomaru I think that was a Hemenu an ancient demon race I thought they were all de-" his word were cut short by Sesshomaru's glare. In his glare he was telling him to shut up because Rin was sleeping. "Watch her Jakin I'll be back in a little and if you wake her I'll gut you like the worm you are." Lord Sesshomaru said as he bounded off towards the direction the demoness went.

She knew she was being followed but felt that he would not harm her. She smelled a human child on him, and some foul smelling creature. She sensed his aura was strong very strong. Then she saw a young human girl the wires were trying to rip her apart but they weren't even scratching her. Then she saw a half-demon being slashed by the wires that the ugly troll was controlling. The demoness flew at the half-demon her claws ripped threw the wires that were holding him. Then she jumped towards the human girl and ripped the wires that were holding her. Then the troll threw the wires towards the demoness. She jumped out of the way as a fire ball flew from her hand and hit the troll. She then slashed threw the troll's spinal cord. But before the troll hit the ground wires flew at the demoness. She fell to the ground and she was cut kind of bad. As the half-demon named Inuyasha stepped toward the demoness to see if she was okay. The demoness got to her feet and started toward the Jewel Shard that was glowing on the ground. Inuyasha bounded towards her and stepped in front of her.

"This pearl is mine you demoness scum!" he hissed at her his lips pulled back in a snarl. Sesshomaru who had been watching the whole thing wanted to slit his insolent half-brother's throat for specking to this beautiful demoness in that way. But the demoness just smiled and her eyes turned black, then Inuyasha was covered in a black mist. She raised her hand and put him against a tree then the branches wrapped themselves around him. Then she saw a arrow fly past her head and slam into the troll she thought she killed. She turned around and saw the human with another arrow already loaded in her bow. The demoness laughed "Human do you think you can kill me with that simple bow and arrow even with your Priestess powers" she went and picked up the jewel shard and looked at it. The human named Kikyo lowered her bow, she was terrified of this very powerful demoness.

"I probably should keep this pearl for my self. You two are obviously not capable of keeping it away from the half-demon scum Naraku. But by the rules set out by the first demons that we all should abide by the one who killed the creature with the prize sought gets it. Sooo I guess you get it human." Said the demoness as she handed the jewel shard to Kikyo. She looked astonished her mouth hung open then she found her voice. "Arigato! Lady ... I am sorry but I do not know your name. I am Kikyo and this is Inuyasha sorry for his rudeness sometimes he can be very hard headed." Kikyo said as she gave Inuyasha a very dirty look.

"Where have I placed my manors I am Lady Kagome of the Shekahonen clan." She said as she bowed to both Kikyo and Inuyasha who she had freed form the tree.

For the first time Sesshomaru had a good look at Lady Kagome. He herd not a man's name so she was not yet matted though he smelled she was in heat. He smiled at that. She had gold wisps in her hair she had three small blue stars on her forehead and hands he wondered where else she had those stars. Her kimono was simple yet elegant as he looked at her skin he wondered if it was as soft as it looked. He then thought something that surprised himself, he wondered what his mark would look like on her and what treasures she held. Then he noticed Lady Kagome was leaving the his moron of a half-brother and his human winch. Then he noticed her tail and ear tips were gold but the rest of the tail and ears were white pure white.

"I must be going Kikyo ... Inuyasha" Lady Kagome said as she bowed to both of them as she started walking away. Towards the woods, she was a little way into the forest when Sesshomaru was getting worried about following her any further. He was worried about Rin and Jakin who was watching her. Then he saw her stop. Kagome sensed something was wrong and so did the demon that was following her. Then all of a sudden she fell to the ground an arrow in her chest. Sesshomaru jumped to the ground as another arrow came out of the woods at them. Kagome stood up and pulled the arrow out of her chest.

"I think they might be Mistows they ar-" her words were cut short as eight arrows pierced her back front neck arms legs and chest. Sesshomaru was confused why was he not able to see or smell or sense these strange creatures. He saw Lady Kagome being slashed by these creatures and then he thought of something brilliant. Sesshomaru made the dust rise and fall on everything he was able to see the creatures now. He saw that it was only three and he would be able to defeat them easily now sense he was able to see them. His claws were dripping with poison and then he slashed the creatures heads clean off. He then stooped down to see if Lady Kagome was still alive. She was breathing but it was shallow, he pulled out the arrow in her body. They started healing themselves but it was going so slowly. He then herd Jakin's voice "Lord Sesshomaru she most likely has poison in her sys-" his word were cut short as he was hit hard in the head. "I told you to watch Rin you worm" he said as his eyes filled with hate and fear for the human child he had saved so long ago.

"I am okay Lord Sesshomaru I woke up after you left and snook off after Jakin went to sleep. I wanted to see where you were going" said Rin as she poked her little head from behind a tree. "I followed her ma-lord but she is very quick." Jakin said as he rubbed his head where welts were starting to come up.

Lord Sesshomaru was smart and knew that if her wounds would not close she was going to bleed to death. "Take Rin a little ways off I am going to clean Kagome's wounds" he said, Jakin was about to object but the look that Lord Sesshomaru gave him reminded him of the lumps on his head.

As soon as Lord Sesshomaru was sure they were far enough off he removed what was left of her clothes. They were but rags left after the creatures had nearly killed her. Then he started cleaning her wounds on her back. His arousal started growing as he cleaned her back, her skin was as soft as he had imagined and even softer. She tasted so sweet and yet strong, his manhood began throbbing between his legs as he cleaned her naked body.

He need not fear poison he was immune to any and all. He looked at her back end as he cleaned a particularly deep cut. It was perfectly round and her hips curved perfectly. As an excuse to himself to touch her he braced himself on her hips so he could clean her cut better. His insides roared as the want for there flesh to meet grew. He could just see her black curls between her parted legs. He could not wait to clean her front. He gently turned her over and admired her body as she slept. His manhood now hurt with want of her body. He first looked at her face it was beautiful her hair stuck to her body from her own blood. Her mouth was perfect he wondered how it would taste like. He gently pushed aside her hair on her face as he straddled her so he could clean her face better. He started with the right cheek and moved to the left one. At this point he looked at her breast. They were full and plump and wondered what they would fell like. He then started cleaning the cuts on her stomach. His manhood throbbed and his inner demon wanted to take her.

Lady Kagome woke with a strange tingling felling on her stomach. She opened her eyes slowly as she saw a male demon straddling her and licking her stomach.

He felt her struggle beneath him but he placed his hands on her arms and held her still as he growled at her. When he was sure she was not going to wiggle any more he went back to cleaning her wounds.

She tried to get out of his grip but he was stronger than her. He looked into her eyes and gave her a gentle growl not as a threat but more of as a way of saying hold on. She looked down at him as he cleaned the last wound on her stomach. She smelt his arousal by her naked body. She felt the heat coming off of his manhood and to her own surprise she was aroused. She wished he would touch her again.

Lord Sesshomaru felt her eyes observing him and he felt a slight heat come off her womanhood witch was right below his own cock. He placed his hands more gently this time on her stomach. He then went on cleaning as he felt the heat from her cunt grow.

Lady Kagome received her wish his hands gently touched her on her stomach. His palms felt warm and gentle yet firm and commanding. His claws grazed her skin as he got up. She realized he was done cleaning her wound, She saw him take off his kimono and hand it to her. "Here Kagome you can wear this until I can get you something more suitable."


End file.
